


Ghosts

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-513 drabble written for the spooky words challenge (must use the words: midnight, spooky, windy, scream, and leaves) in qaf_drabbles on IJ in October 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

Brian visits regularly.

If his friends came with him, they’d see the leaves the windy weeks have swept against the door and listen to the silence of the empty rooms and think it was a spooky place... haunted by the ghosts of what could have been.

But Brian always comes alone, wanders the rooms, listening... He hears midnights passing with Justin, wrapped safely in his arms, sighing in his sleep. Sometimes, it’s hard to hear Justin over the screaming of his heart.

Still, Brian visits Britin. To him, it’s a beautiful place… haunted by the ghosts of what will be.


End file.
